1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gateway system and a fault management method used on the gateway system, in particular, to a fault management method in a media gateway controller included in the gateway system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an SCN (Switched Circuit Network), a PC (Point Code) is assigned to each (signaling) point of the SCN, and the PC is utilized as an address used for routing of a signal message.
On the other hand, in a gateway system which provides an IP network service via the SCN a PC is assigned to each MGC (Media Gateway Controller).
However, in a conventional gateway system, a method of maintenance and charging of the system is complicated and extra PCs are wasted since PC is assigned to each MGC. To overcome the problem, one PC can be assigned to each SG (signaling gateway) which is connected to a plurality of MGCs. However, in this case, when one of MGCs which are connected to the same SG having a fault (trouble), for example, due to a fault occurred in a LAN (Local Area Network) or a fault of the MGC itself, a call loss may occur or the SG (or PC code) may become inaccessible.